Real, not make believe
by thephoenixsong
Summary: Everyone in the world believes Harry Potter is a work of fiction by the author J.K. Rowling, who’s really a witch and the story of Harry Potter is true. The film cast of the Harry Potter movies meets the real Harry Potter and friends, and live a real H
1. Chapter one

**Real, Not Make Believe**

**Author: Louise Mills**

**Rating: 12A British or PG13 American**

**Summary: Everyone in the world believes Harry Potter is a work of fiction by the author J.K. Rowling, who's really a witch and the story of Harry Potter is true.  The film cast of the Harry Potter movies meets the real Harry Potter and friends, and live a real Harry Potter adventure, instead a make believe one. The film cast realise not everything in the books are accurate, and find something in themselves. Daniel/Emma, Harry/Hermione, Tom/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Alan/McGonagall. **

**Disclaimer: I don not own any of the characters of Harry Potter, or anything else in the story. **

**Chapter One**

Daniel and Emma closed the door behind them with a loud slam, Emma leaned against the door and Daniel walked slowly towards her. 

"Why do you have to embarrass me so?" He question, but he already know the answer it was the same answer everyday. He stretched out his hands and grabbed her by the waist and took a step closer, invading her personal space. She didn't care much; these ten minutes a day in the closet were the happiest of her young life. She leaned forward and rested her forehead on his. 

"Because if we are going to hind our relationship the only way I'm going to get through the day is be near you, as much as possible. If that means embarrassing you, then so be it!" She answered, then pressed hers lips onto his, kissing him hungrily.

*******

"So how long are they going to stay in the closet this time?" Rupert asked Tom and Matthew.

"With them two! There's no way of telling!" Tom answered, "I bet Ten Pounds they be back in five minutes." He continued.

"I'm not betting against you again you always win! Anyway why don't they just tell us all, we already know their together." Rupert abruptly said.

"Because it wouldn't be fun, if the person who thinks their relationship is a secret the fear of getting caught accelerates the excitement of being together." Matthew said, with logic and fact.

"Yeah we know! Okay how about betting in a pool for how long it takes them to reveal themselves. That way we won't be just betting between us three, we could include the whole film cast and crew!" Tom uttered, immediately the others agreed. 

*******

Harry Potter was lying on his bed at his Aunt and Uncle's house in Crawley, West Sussex. He had just finished reading 'The Goblet of fire,' book in the Harry Potter series. It was surprising how much the book was like his life and wasn't at the same time. In the books the author happens to write he lived in a completely different town and his Aunt and Uncle were the meanest people alive on earth. This was of course in case someone like Voldemort read the books and knew where he lived. So before J.K. Rowling could write the books, the ministry of magic told her to change some details and she had. 

"Harry! Ron will be here soon! Could you came down and hep your cousin set the table please?" His Aunt yelled to him.

"Of course, I be there in a minute Aunt Petunia." Harry got off the bed and made his way down the stairs forgetting he still held the book in his hands. As he approached the last step Ron was let into the house by his uncle. Ron was about to greet his friend, but started laughing instead.

"What are you laughing at?" Harry growled.

"Still getting ego doses, I see!" Ron answered while pointing at the book in Harry's hand. Harry looked down to there Ron was pointing and turned red.

"I have told you time and time again it's a good book."

"Yes, and I keep saying why read it if you lived it's contents."

"The books are slightly different, some parts are made up. Like you having a major crush on Hermione, Hermione being muggleborn, my relative's hating me, etc, etc, etc.."

" I have a crush on Hermione!" Ron stated, appalled by the thought. "I've known her since she was born, that's like having a crush on my sister! Urgh!" Harry laughed.  

"Yes, I can see where you're coming from!" Harry spoke, understanding while Ron would find it a disgusting thought, now in his case he had only knew Hermione for four years and he most defiantly didn't see Hermione as a sister. Of course he would never admit the above to anyone, including Ron.

"You know Harry I heard a crazy thing on the way over!"

"Really did you now!" Harry sarcastically said.

"Yes, they have made films on the books."

"I know, but I don't tend to see the films. They're filming the third now even though the actors playing the third years students, are our age."

"Really I thought there was only one film!"

"Well you would as you don't live in the muggle world." Harry stated and Ron nodded his head agreeing with him. 

*******

Harry's Aunt dropped them outside the Debahams entrance of the Country Mall, and was informed Bill, Ron's brother was coming to pick them up at 3pm. They played in the arcade for about half an hour before going to the food court, they sat down in a big armchair within the coffee shop. 

Lucy and Tilly were walking though the food court of the Country mall; Lucy stopped suddenly, her sister Tilly had no idea she had stopped and continue walking and talking. It looked like she was talking to no one. Tilly noticed the stares she was getting from the people walking pass her, and question Lucy why. When she got no reply, she looked to her left where Lucy was moments before but found she wasn't there. She looked behind her and saw Lucy glazing dreamily into the coffee shop they were passing. Getting quite annoyed that her sister once again had found some dishy boy to stare at she marched back to Lucy.

"Lucy what is your problem? You know if we are late meeting Louise, she'll kill us!" She screamed to her forgetful twin sister. 

"Tilly? Please tell me that's who I think it is?" Lucy said, while pointing into the back of the coffee shop, completely ignoring her sister's rage.

"I don't care, now come on!" Tilly order, while trying to pull Lucy down the walk way, to where I they were meeting there Cousin Louise, who lost her temper easier. Tilly was trying to rush them to the meeting point because they were already 10 minutes late, she had recently be on the wrong side of Louise, she didn't need a repeat the experience.

"Please just look!" Lucy pleaded with her sister, as she would hate an opportunity like is to be wasted, if she was right about who the person sitting at the very back of the back coffee shop. Tilly finally let into Lucy pleads and looked to whom she was pointing to, Tilly eyes widen to double size.

"This that Daniel Radcliff!" she whispered quietly, not wanting everyone around her to hear, as I would block her view by running to him, trying to get his autograph.

"I don't know, but if it isn't it looks a lot like him. But I don't think it is!" Lucy stated, once she realised some of the facts about this boy to make her believe it really wasn't the guy of her dreams.

"Why you say that? He looks exactly like he does on the screen." Tilly said, while trying to keep her eye on the boy that looked like Daniel Radcliff.

"That's why, Daniel Radcliff doesn't need to wear glasses, he only wears them on film to look like Harry Potter." Lucy said, her voice slowed down towards the end. She realised something. She looked towards Tilly to see if she had realised the same thing as her, it certainly looked like she did.

"No…No Luce it can't be. Doesn't he live in Surrey?" Tilly stated and asked.

"Only in the books, you and me know that the Harry Potter series is real, we're Purebloods. Even though our family won't let us study magic. And anyway even if he did live in Surrey have you forgotten we live 2 miles from the Surrey border!" Lucy Stressed.

"Come on let's sit down near them, so we can be sure it's Harry Potter or Daniel Radcliff!" Tilly rushed, while dragging Lucy into the coffee shop forgetting about her whole conversation about having to meet Louise.

The twins walked up to the desk and ordered their drinks, while looking for a table beside the person who looked like Daniel, but they couldn't see one. They also saw he had a friend but couldn't make out what he looked like, as Daniel-look-alike head kept getting in the way. They grabbed their coffee's and walked over in the general direction of where their obsession were sitting, just in case a table come free while they walked over. Lucy who was getting feed-up off waiting for a free table, moved forward to Daniel-look-alike's table, muttering I do something as she went. Tilly was frozen where she stood.

"Excuse me! Do you think my sister and me couldn't sit on these two free chairs on your table? As you can see the coffee house is packed!" Lucy said politely, empathised that there were no free tables by waving her hands around.

"Of course!" The boy who looked like Daniel Radcliff said.

"Come on, Tilly!" Lucy stressed, motioning for Tilly to come forward. She slowly weave her way though the tables and chairs to get to her sister. 

"I'm Lucy by the way, and that lump coming our way is my twin sister Tilly!" Lucy introduced herself.

"I am not a Lump!" Tilly screamed, causing heads to turn within the coffee house in their directions.

"Oh, sorry didn't know you were right behind me sister, or I would never I said it!" Lucy said, sounding innocent and sweet. This caused the boys is start laughing hysterically. 

"I'm Harry Potter, and that's Ron Weasley!" Daniel-look-alike said, after his laughing fit. The girls eyes widen, they cups to their months, their arms frozen in position. They looked shocked. The girls slowly placed their cups on the table, and at the same time said.

"WOW!"

"You mean you're the real Harry Potter?" Tilly asked, in a whisper. Trying to not alert the muggles in the coffee shop.

"Yeah!" He said, deflated. "How do you know that the books were real?" He asked.

"Which witch or wizard doesn't know about Harry Potter, and that the books are of your life?" The twins said at the same time. 

"You both are witches? But you don't go to Hogwarts!" Ron stated.

"We know, our family won't let us learn magic. Our family hasn't for 50 years. But they still insist of marrying into Pureblood families."

******

"I am going to kill them, when I get my hands on those two!" Louise fumed quietly, as she paced the path of floor that was the twins meeting place. 

"Same here!" something from the shadows said. This alarmed Louise and she whipped out her wand towards where the voice came from.

"Hey hang on be carefully with that thing, I have seen what kind of curses you can do!" He said as he came out of the shadows, revealing himself.

"Jesus, Bill don't scare me like that ever again." Bill chuckled.

"So going to help me kill my cousins!" She happily said.

"I didn't mean it that way, I meant I'm going to kill my prat of a brother, and his friend. Of course I think the ministry would have something to say about it, if I attempted to kill my brother's friend." Bill reconfirmed, the second part was an afterthought.

"Why would the ministry have anything to do with it? And which brother? Last time I checked you had five brothers." She questions him.

"Still have five brothers, and the prat is the younger one Ron. And his friend happens to be Harry potter, so you can see why the ministry would have something to say about it."

"Really? Harry Potter! Wow! So have you ever met him?" She asked.

"A few times, his kind, generous young man. Fame hasn't really gone to his head." Bill answered, knowing that was the best way he could describe Harry, as there was no one like Harry he had a unique personality.

They kept talking while they decided to walk around in search of their wards, they stopped outside the coffee shop not realising who they were looking for were inside.

******

Harry, Ron, Lucy, and Tilly had been chatting and laughing together for about three hours, they all had forgotten they should of meet their reprehensive guardians hours before.

"So do you have girlfriends?" Lucy asked, she wished to find out if either of them were single for herself and Tilly.

"No!" Answered Ron. "And we don't have anyone we like to be our girlfriends at Hogwarts!" Ron finished, while he raised his eyebrows up and down, indicating to Tilly he wouldn't mind to go out with her.

"Speak for yourself!" Harry added, not realising he had said that out loud. He knew he would get integrated from Ron, for not telling him whom he liked.

"What do you mean speak for yourself?" Last time I checked you didn't like anyone more then just a friend … or are you keeping something from me?" He accused Harry.

"What! So now I can't keep anything a secret? You have to know everything about me?" Harry stressed.

"No you can keep secrets, except about your personal life!" Ron smirked, he looked at Harry and observed Harry turned his glare to someone behind him. Dread filtered to Harry composure.

"Ronald Weasley!" A stern voice said behind him, slowly and with as much dread as Harry had, he turned around.

"Bill!" He said surprised.

"Ron, Harry! Can keep as many secrets as he wants, anyway I would think it's obvious whom he likes. Everyone knows in the family!"

"They do?" Harry asked alarmed.

"Yes! Anyway you wouldn't know what the time is do you?" He asked, Ron and Harry thought it was a strange question so they looked at their watches, they noticed they were three hours late with meeting Bill.

"Sorry, Lost track of time!" Ron answered, sounding like a squeaky, weak, little mouse.

"Obviously!" Louise said, but was not looking at the boys, but at her cousins. Who swallowed a large lump that suddenly formed, in their throats.

"Who's she?" Ron inquired, angry towards her about interrupting him and his brother's private conversion.

"An old friend from school!" Bill stated, this shocked Tilly and Lucy.

"What?" The twins shouted. "You went to Hogwarts and you never told us!" They exclaimed together.

"You know her?" Harry inquired, confused and surprised at the same time.

"She our cousin!" The twins once gain said together.

"Do they always say things together like that? It quite annoying!" Bill asked and stated in a whisper into Louise's ear.

"No! Their not identical, but I suppose they do think alike sometimes." She answered. "Okay, stop it now girls, I explain to you again, but first I need a coffee." She continued, as she looked around the coffee shop, to see it there were any muggles nearby. When she was happy the coast was clear, she turned back to the people at the table and smiled. She waved her hand once over the table, and cakes, tea, and coffee appeared out of nowhere.

"You didn't use a wand!" Ron said astounded. 

"No, even better than that Ron, she didn't say a single word, any incarnation, or charm." Harry pointed out.

"You have good eyes, and hearing, also a logical mind, Harry." Louise uttered, surprised that anyone noticed she didn't say anything, she thought they would be shocked that wandless magic took place, and would over look the fact of how she cast the wandless magic.

"Harry, with a logical mind, that's Hermione, not Harry. God Harry how much time do you spend with Hermione she's starting to rub off on you!" Ron said while he laughed, Harry glared at him.

"I'm sure she has rubbed off on Harry, Ron!" She teased, the sentence holding a hidden meaning, which Harry picked up immediately, but was lost on Ron. Louise felt Harry's angry and fear coming off of him in spades, she flicked her eyes towards him in an apologetic manner. Harry smiled at Louise immediately accept her apology, this caused Louise to smiled back. 

Harry felt unnerved, he had forgave someone he hardly knew without a second thought, she made him feel they had known each other for years. 

"Don't worry you get use to it!" Lucy stated quickly beside him, she noticed the look he was giving Louise.

"What?"

"The unnerving feeling you just got from Louise. All our friends get the same feeling when they first saw her; some still get the feeling even though they have known her for years. You know the feeling you already known her? You see Louise has an … oh what do you call it, oh yeah a calming presence. The kind of presence like how a family member can make you feel brighter and better, when you're feeling sad or angry. It's her aura, it projects it self out and calms souls around her that need it!" Tilly explained.

"Really, she would be great to have round Hogwarts." He said, thinking back over the years when his soul needed some settling, then it was uneasy or troubled, which he would have to admit was nearly all the time.

"Right now! Already for me to explained again?" Louise asked the girls, and she got eager nods from them.

"My parents always wanted me to go to Hogwarts! You known my real parents!" She explained.

"Oh, I forgot you were adopted." Till stated.

"Yes, now I going to tell you something your parents wanted me to discuss with you both. Even though your family hasn't practice magic for a while, they inform their children when they get to seventeen, the ones they know are fascinated by the wizarding world, that they can choose for themselves if they want to study magic."

"Your parents had always known you wanted to go to Hogwarts. So now that you're seventeen you have the choice to go to Hogwarts to study magic, or stay in the muggle world. Even though you are old enough to be in seventh year, and to old to start in first year, you won't be. Dumbledore has made an agreement that anyone from your family wishing to study magic, they would go into the fifth year, as they would need their owls to carry on studying at Hogwarts for the sixth and seventh years. To catch up the years you have missed, a private tutor would be assigned to you. So if you want to go tell me soon as you would need your supplies soon, as I will be your private tutor and got special permission to start your training early."

"You're joking right?" Lucy questioned.

"I would never joke about something like this!" Louise reprimanded. 

"Hell, we don't need to think. We want to go to Hogwarts!" They sang together, this made the others at the table laugh. 

"Okay, then we will go to Diagon Alley tomorrow!"

"Great, we're going tomorrow as well, and you can meet Hermione and the rest of my family." Ron chimed. 

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Well I have to the chapter there, even though on the drawing board what is above is only about half as much as I have written for chapter one, but the after half still needs to be edited, and etc. So I thought I have the first part chapter one and the second part chapter two. 

Please review I would love to know what you think? I also would like to know if you think I'm actually getting better at writing, because I'm not sure some days I seem to be excellent others lousy. 

Well bye for now, the other chapter will be up when it's up, so for all you people out there that know me that could be for months. This makes a lot of people believe I have stopped writing, let me make myself clear, I will not stop writing, I don't care how may bad reviews I get. I write because I love to write, and it lets my imagination run wild, which a have to state I have a giant imagination.


	2. Chapter Two

**Real, Not Make Believe**

**Author: Louise Mills**

**Rating: 12A British or PG13 American**

**Summary: Everyone in the world believes Harry Potter is a work of fiction by the author J.K. Rowling, who's really a witch and the story of Harry Potter is true.  The film cast of the Harry Potter movies meets the real Harry Potter and friends, and live a real Harry Potter adventure, instead a make believe one. The film cast realise not everything in the books are accurate, and find something in themselves. Daniel/Emma, Harry/Hermione, Tom/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Alan/McGonagall. **

**Authors Note: I have formed my own language in the story and the translation for the words will be in brackets after that person has spoken.**

**Sentences in "…" are spoken in Passeltongue.**

Disclaimer: I don not own any of the characters of Harry Potter, or anything else in the story. 

**Chapter Two**

Louise couldn't contain her laughter the day she took her cousins to Diagon Alley, they were getting way over excited. If Louise didn't known any better she would of thought they were high or drunk, probably both.

She could understand their excitement though, because she had the same excitement twelve years ago, when she started Hogwarts. The only difference this time was that her cousins were six years older the her, when she first came to Diagon Alley; they have also for all their lives known about the wizarding world, but was forced to be unattached from that world, that was until now. So you could understand their excitement.

They had just walked though the archway of the entrance to Diagon Alley from the Leaky Cauldron, when Ron shouted the twin's names. Louise found out he didn't have to shout, as she now believed she was deaf. He had shouted at the loudest tone he knew of and right into her ear from where he stood, which was only a foot away from her. She closed her eyes, hoping this would help her control her temper but it wasn't working and the twins noticed. Lucy and Tilly stopped laughing at Louise's expense and quickly looked at Ron.

"You better run Ron!" the twins said together.

"Why?"  He asked confused.

"Because I am going to Kill You!" Louise shouted, Ron's eyes widen then he noticed the voice of the women last night from the coffee shop, that the girls informed him and Harry was their cousin, and warn them not to get on her bad side. Ron realised he was going to meet the bad side of their cousin. 

Ron started to run, and Louise was about to sprint after him, but someone grabbed her around the waist, preventing her from running.

"Louise, don't be absolutely stupid, I know you can control your magic and your temper! Then why today can't you?"

"Oliver let me go!"

"NO!"

"Louise?" Oliver shouted, he turned her around and stared straight into her eyes. Her cousins believe he was brave, as they can image how fierce her eyes would look right now.

"O'me yaret ahreset." (I'm just stressed)

"Nigda naka fida quentliosde." (You will be apologising)

"Yetti, lok vitrik zat phos nigrle." (Yes, the minute he gets back)

"Goost!" (Good!)

"Um, guys exactly what language are you speaking?" Lucy asked.

"An Ancient one!" Louise and Oliver said.

"A Language I can understand, some how!" Hermione stated. Louise looked at her, realising they hadn't been introduced.

"I'm Louise Mills."

"Hermione Granger!"

"Oh you're Hermione Granger, I wondering then I would meet you. Also it's not surprising you understand the language. Considering how far back your family goes in the wizarding world. I suspect Harry can understand too."

"What does me being from a long line of Purebloods have to do about understanding the language you just spoken?" She question.

"It's an ancient language that was once used by the first witches and wizards there ever was, and Pureblood families that go back that far understand the language. It's believed that somehow the language it's passed down generations before they are born. It's a dead language really now, because there isn't that many Pureblood families left from the first witches and wizards. I know of only ten such families. Oliver's and mine, yours, and Harry's. I know there are seven other families, but I don't know those families." Louise explained, and everyone around looked flabbergasted.

"You said ten families still knew the language, you have just said four families that should leave six, not seven families." Harry stated, he was the only one that realised her mistake.

"Oh, me and Oliver are from the same family."

"Well that would explain it!" Harry said, offhandedly. 

"Okay, time to go shopping! I take it you will be splitting up now Louise as you need to sort out our cousins?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Yes, maybe we could meet up at Lunch?"

"That will be good. How about one o'clock?"

"Sounds perfect!"

"Good, oh and it's good to see you again, Louise."

"You too Mrs Weasley!"

"Molly, how many times have I got to tell you?" Louise laughed.

"About a million more!" 

With the group all-laughing, they split up and went their separate ways.

******

Lucy, Tilly, and Louise stepped out of Ollivanders after purchasing their wands. They had just finished shopping for all their school supplies, and they still had 30 minutes to go until they meet up with the Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione.

"Okay! Why don't you two make your way to the Leaky Cauldron now? I have a little more shopping to attend to."

"Sure!" Tilly answered.

"Why what you getting that we can't tag along?" Lucy asked, she was always the nosing one out of the twins, and some times her curiosity got her in trouble, Louise sighed knowing that the next year with teaching the twins was going to be a very long year. She could just image the questions Lucy would ask now.  
  


"It's a surprise, now get!" The twins left. 

Lucy still was quite curious, was trying to persuade Tilly to follow Louise, but was told no about ten times. Tilly also said it was probably because Louise was getting them a present or something, because she had used the word surprise. This just made Lucy more curious, but she reliantly followed Tilly to the Leaky Cauldron.

Louise arrived at the Leaky cauldron half an hour later carrying three large cages, two had owls in, and the other had the cloth covering it. She obviously didn't what anyone to know what to had brought within the third cage. One of the owls was a Tawny and the other was an Eagle owl, Louise gave the Tawny owl to Tilly, as she was the wise one out the twins. And she gave the Eagle owl to Lucy because she was more a predator then Tilly was. 

"You brought us owls?" Lucy said, surprised. The surprise Tilly had suggested that Louise could be buying them, she even thought it would be an owl.

"She you need to communicate to your parents and friends!" Louise stated the obvious.

"God I spent a fortune in that pet shop!" She stated again, this time with a big sigh.

"Owls don't cost that much!" Ron spoke, oblivious to the other cage Louise had brought into the Leaky Cauldron. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?" He asked, wanting to know what he missed.

"Not to state the obvious Ron…"

"Of course not Hermione!" Ron interrupted Hermione, which resulted in Hermione glaring at him.

"But Louise brought more then two owls in the shop." Hermione stated pointing to the third cage. "She brought something for herself that may of resulted in her spending a fortune." She finished, while rolling her eyes.

"You are a smart one! Aren't you?" Louise laughed.

"She is the most intelligent witch this century!" Ron said he believed it with the whole of his heart, as well with all the others except for two people.

"I am not!"

"Then who is?"

"I am!" Louise stated this shocked everyone including Hermione into silence.

******

Daniel, Emma, Rupert, Tom, and Matthew were sitting round in a semi circle facing a few of the adult members of the cast. All of then were shocked about what they had just been told. They were told that the magical world was real, and everything in the Harry Potter series was true to some extent and actually happen. They were also informed that they and Alan were chosen by the ministry of magic to stay at Hogwarts for the next few years, stating that they all had potential in the wizarding world. They concluded then that meant they had some magically abilities.

They were told their muggle life's wouldn't change as a few evenings a week and most weekends they would continue filming, travelling by port key, until the third movie was completed. Their families had already been informed and all gave their consent for their children to attend Hogwarts.

"Now I will leave you alone for a while for the information to stink in. I will be back tomorrow with a friend to help you shop for your things at Diagon Alley." A man said, whom they were informed was the real Professor Albus Dumbledore, and who had told them the truth.

Wanting to find out what the other thought Daniel spoke to the other in Passeltongue, he leant the language last year for the second film and taught the others. He didn't realised the Passeltongue he leant was the real language. They spoke the language then they wanted to speak in secret.

"Guys, want do we have to think about? Just think of the experience!"

Dumbledore quickly turned around after hearing Daniel speak in Passeltongue, but noticed the other children were answering him in Passeltongue as well. He was shocked as the children were a few moments before, when they found out about the wizarding world.

"I agree with Daniel" Emma said.

"You would" Rupert coughed in English. But Daniel and Emma missed what he had coughed. After a few minutes discussing the matter they turned to Dumbledore. Dumbledore knew they had accepted the proposal.

"How do you know how to speak Passeltongue?" He asked.

"We were taught it." They all answered together.

"Didn't realise we were taught the real Passeltongue." Daniel said as an afterthought.

******

September 1st came along quickly for the actors of the Harry Potter films and had arrived at the barrier to platform 9 ¾ the same time as Lucy and Tilly. Lucy and Tilly couldn't stop staring this time round realising people in front of them were the actors of the films and not the real people they had meet. Tilly noticed Rupert didn't look or act anything like the real Ron, but Emma and Daniel look a little Hermione and Harry, and had the same personality to the real Hermione and Harry. They couldn't really tell if the other two were like the real counterparts as they haven't meet them, but from the description of Malfoy and Neville in the books they knew Tom and Matthew were totally different.

Tilly looked at the actor's trolleys and was shocked to see they had trunks, Tilly concluded that the actors were going to Hogwarts. Tilly looked at her sister and realised she figured it out as well and was ecstatic.

Matthew stared behind him at Lucy and Tilly he didn't see what he was expecting. He expect to see idolising fans, all he saw was two girls that looked shocked and confused and one was a little ecstatic, then he noticed their trunks. Realising they were Hogwarts students he turned around and started to introduce himself.

"Hello I'm Matthew!" He said sticking out his hands. The other four I his group quickly turned round and glared at him, all he did was shrug his shoulders.

"I'm Tilly, and this is my sister Lucy!"

"Wow, I never would of thought the cast of Harry Potter actually went to Hogwarts. How long have you been at Hogwarts?" Lucy said excited. Tilly turn to look at her sister rolled her eyes, and hit her on the back of her head.

"Ouch!"

"Lucy, quiet down, you want to get us in trouble?"

"I don't think she could not try and stay out of trouble Tilly!" Louise said behind them, they span round and greeted their cousin.

"Louise, how could I get in trouble about what I just said?"

"You can't be serious right!" Oliver stated.

"Oh shut up Oliver!" Lucy shouted.

"Oliver as in Oliver Wood?" Emma asked.

"Yes." He answered, and Emma smiled thinking he was hot. She turned to Daniel who had his eyebrows raised and was frowning, she realised he knew what she had thought, she whispered in his ear and he started to smile. The other actors just looked at them and shook their heads, wishing their just say they were going out, as it was obvious to everyone round them. 

Louise took her attention away from the actors back to her cousin.

"Lucy their famous in both the muggle and wizarding world their don't need you the shouted that they are here."

"Did I shout?"

"Yes we heard you from the entrance of the station." Someone said behind Louise, the person stepped out from behind Louise to reveal him or herself, it was Hermione. Ron and Harry weren't not that far behind.

"Wow good likeness, don't you think Emma and Daniel?" Tom asked his friends who were shocked to see how much they looked like the real Harry and Hermione.

"Yeah." Daniel whisper as Emma stood closer to him and he place a protective arm around her sub-consciously.

"Okay I think you lot should get on the train it leaves soon." Oliver stated.

"Yes your right…um Ron where's your brothers and sister?" Louise asked.

"Oh I was staying round Harry's, Mum and dad have already dropped them off."

"Okay then, why don't the returning students go first then Lucy and Tilly, followed by the actors and I bring up the rear. I think your guardian is already on the train?" Louise said to the actors.

They all nodded and one by one went thought the barrier, to get to the train that would take them to Hogwarts for another adventurous year.

End of chapter two please review. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Real, Not Make Believe  
  
Author: Louise Mills  
  
Rating: 12A British or PG13 American  
  
Summary: Everyone in the world believes Harry Potter is a work of fiction by the author J.K. Rowling, who's really a witch and the story of Harry Potter is true. The film cast of the Harry Potter movies meets the real Harry Potter and friends, and live a real Harry Potter adventure, instead a make believe one. The film cast realise not everything in the books are accurate, and find something in themselves. Daniel/Emma, Harry/Hermione, Tom/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Alan/McGonagall.  
  
Authors Note: I have formed my own language in the story and the translation for the words will be in brackets after that person has spoken. Sentences in "..." are spoken in Passeltongue.**

**Disclaimer: I don not own any of the characters of Harry Potter, or anything else in the story. **

**Chapter Three**

The Hogwarts Express pulled out of platform 9 3/4 promptly at 11am from Kings Cross Station. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lucy and Tilly were sitting in the last carriage, and the trio were telling the twins a few of their adventures that weren't in the books. The cast of Harry Potter were in the carriage next to them and they were silent. Matthew and Tom were playing cress, while Rupert was reading one of his comics. Daniel and Emma were sitting opposite each other pretending to read a few of their course books, but were actually looking at each other intensively over the top brim of their books. Alan, who was looking at the two young lovers happy for them both, did not miss their display. As it was hard to have a normal life when you were famous as them three main characters of Harry Potter, Alan had always known Daniel and Emma would one day get together as they close connection.

He was the first person Matthew, Tom, and Rupert approached about the pool on when Daniel and Emma would announce that they were together and he eagerly put his money in. Turned away from watching them and started to look at the landscape that rushed pass, the train was going faster then any train he had ever been on before, he suspected the train line was magically protected and only Hogwarts Express ever run down the line, so it could go as fast as it wanted. He turned back to look at them when Emma announced she was going to the bathroom, who stared straight looked at Daniel, this caused everyone in the carriage to roll their eyes. They knew that Emma wanted Daniel to follow. Five minutes passed when Daniel finally spoke up.

"Guys I'm hungry do you want anything?" He asked the others, when he really hoped they wouldn't say yes.

"No thanks!" they answered together, and once Daniel was out of the door they all smirked at each other.

"When are they going to learn that you already know about them being together?" Louise asked from the carriage door, this caused the carriage to fill with laughter.

"I'm Alan, please come in?" Alan asked eager to know this very intuitive young lady that stood in their carriage door.

"Louise, it's nice to finally meet you Mr Rickman, I believe you are very talented, especially more since you portray Professor Snape so well!" Louise informed Alan, while shaking his hand.

"Well thank you, and do call me Alan." He answered, a little embarrassed by her compliment.

"Well do you think they will ever get it, that you know?" Louise asked her question again.

"Probably not in the near future, I'm Tom by the way!"

"I know I've watched all the movies!" Her statement caused the carriage to fall silent, and Louise wished she never said that, as she knew it was rude. She had the break the silent that she caused, she didn't want to get off to a wrong start with the students she would teach in the evenings, so they could catch up to O.W.L level in their education.

"So, how did you take it when you found out everything you read and acted on screen was real?" Louise cheerfully asked hoping that would break the awkward silence and it did as laughter started to filter through the carriage. ****

****

"It seems like Louise is making friends next door." Lucy said after she heard their laughter.

"Yes! I believe I would like sometime in the future to know the people who play us in the movies." Hermione said, and the others nodded agreeing whole-heartedly. They turned towards the door when they heard giggling. Two people rushed past their door towards the end of the corridor, which was about five feet away from their carriage. They all got up and headed towards the door, they looked out and saw Daniel and Emma giggling while they tried to trickle each other.

"Daniel, please stop I can't breath?" Emma asked between giggles.

"Only on one condition." He said, while he placed his hands on her waist.

"And what would that be?" Emma questioned through raspy breath. She was no longer finding it hard to breath because of the giggle, but from Daniel's intense stare.

"Do you really have to ask?" He uttered, while she placed her arms round his neck and she lowered his head towards her, and kissed him passionately.

The didn't hear the gasp from behind them from the trio and the twins, who were staring disbelievingly at the young actors, Harry and Hermione quickly looked at each other and looked at each other a little longer then needed. They also found it spooky that two people who looked a lot like themselves were kissing like that in front of them. Daniel and Emma didn't even hear their carriage door open, but they did hear the whistling and cheering coming from that direction. They broke apart and looked down the train, with shocked expressions on their faces, they didn't want the reveal their relationship at this point in time. Emma tried to come up with an excuse.

"Oh…we…we…were….are…" Emma tried to say, but couldn't quite get the words out.

"Together, yeah we know!" Matthew bluntly stated.

"What! How long have you known?" Shouted the question as loud as he could. This caused Matthew, Tom, and Rupert to laugh, and Ron questioning Harry, mumbling something along the lines 'You sure his not relative, he looks like you, and defiantly has your temper.' This resulted in Hermione hitting on his head stating be nice Harry's supposed to be your friend.

"We have known near enough from the beginning!" Rupert stated. His answer caused Daniel to go redder in the face, and Rupert could tell it was from angry.

"So who won?" Stated Alan, wanting to know if his was anymore richer.

"Tom as always!" Rupert grimly answered, still wondering how Tom always got the results right of their little betting games.

"You betted on us!" Emma screamed, now being the one angry with her friends.

"Oh come on you guys it was only a little bit of fun, you don't get much fun when your working all the time!" Tom answered, but he could tell he hadn't made them anymore calmer, as they knew as much as he did working on the Harry Potter set was nothing but fun.

"Okay as I am the one who started this little pool, How about I do anything you wish when you really need it?" Matthew answered. Emma and Dan looked at each other, and turned smiling at their friends.

"Deal, you're forgiven!" They said at the same time.

Emma noticed the trio were looking at Matthew weirdly, she believed she knew why.

"Hi, Emma." She said shaking hands with each one of them. "Matthew's nothing like Neville, actually a lot of the actors on set are nothing like the real people, you lot! Maybe in some ways we are, but personality ways were not. Don't be alarmed!"

"Except for you and Dan!" Tom stated. "You two are splitting images of Harry and Hermione is looks and personality, don't you dare say you aren't because you are." He continued.

"Okay maybe a few of us are identical in personality."

"How about we all go into our carriage and get to know each other? That way we can tell for real if you and Daniel are anything thing like me and Hermione." Harry suggested. Everyone nodded and piled into the trio carriage. Alan and Louise were standing in the back not really wanting to join the kids and spoil their fun.

"Alan? How about you and I go down to the staff carriage and talk? I'm sure the kids are going to be alright!" Louise asked, hoping he would say yes. Alan smiled at Louise and nodded his head. They started walking down the corridor talking adamantly, not realising Lucy, Tilly, Dan, and Emma, all stuck their heads out of the carriage door and watched them leave.

"I think Alan likes that professor?" Emma uttered to Dan.

"What you got to be kidding? Louise loves this boy from home. She would never do anything behind his back, even if she were attracted to Alan. Sure she admires his acting skills that's all I assure you. I believe they will become great friends, but nothing more." Lucy stated, and Tilly glared at her, and Emma and Dan were confused.

"Lucy you know nothing!" Tilly stated.

"How do you know that professor?" Dan and Emma asked.

"Oh she our cousin, Lucy and Tilly Riches at your services." The both announced together while bowing.

"I take it your twins?" Emma uttered. And the eagerly nodded their heads.

End of chapter three.

That's all folks, sorry it not longer. Please review I love to know what people think, weather it's good or bad. And remember it visit my website the address can be found on my profile page.


End file.
